


A Cryptic Encounter

by LeiaTheFrog



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen, I can't believe the first fanfic i write has my oc in it, I made an account just to post this, enjoy my dudes, it's kinda violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaTheFrog/pseuds/LeiaTheFrog
Summary: Black Hat fights a Cryptid at 3 AM





	1. Chapter 1

It was just supposed to be a normal business trip to meet some client far away. 

Everything was going fine during the ride, with Black Hat driving and Flug just sitting in the passenger seat. All was well, until Demencia decided to surprise them by hiding in the car and jumping out, almost causing them to crash. Well they were too far from the mansion at that point, there was no turning back to drop her off.

Soon it had gotten dark out. They were out in the middle of nowhere; Black Hat was tired of driving, Flug refused to drive at night for fear of falling asleep, and letting Demencia drive was out of the question after that stunt she pulled; clearly, the most reasonable thing to do was to camp out in the woods. 

Black Hat was in the car, hoping that nothing would happen before dawn. The other two were forced to sleep outside. Flug was curled up to his knees, the only things keeping him warm was his lab coat and the fire. "You know, we could probably be sleeping i-inside a warm and c-comfy car. If you hadn't almost made him crash" Flug scolded her.

Although that was pointless, especially since she was mainly focused on two red lights that were hidden within the forest. Demencia dismissed him and started walking towards the lights. Flug raised his head and tried to tell her to go to far but gave up once she disappeared past the leaves. 

Demencia lost sight of the specks soon after she went in, but she did manage to catch the rustling of movement that went deeper into the underbrush. Giggling, she ran after it. Not long after she ran into a wall of some sort. Well it wasn't a normal wall at all really as it seemed to be made of flesh and covered with something. She ran her palms across it.

"Oooooo~ what is THIS?" She dug her nails into the 'wall' and ripped a handful of something out. 

Well whatever the wall was it was alive and it screeched in pain. It quickly turned around and looked down at her with its piercing red eyes. Was the creature a moth or a man? Because it seemed like both. 

Demencia brought her hands up closer to her face, upon closer inspection it appeared that she had ripped out some of the creature's feathers. Said creature glared at her, but not for long as they both heard some rustling in the trees. Something was heading towards them, and fast.  
The moth-like creature looked up at the source of the noise before stepping back, leaving room for the creature that landed with grace, causing Demencia to jump in surprise. Unconsciously, her grip on the feathers grew tighter and her grin became a bit smaller.

The stranger stood up, towering over her in a fashion similar to Black Hat; the… thing was far more effective at installing fear though that action than her boss. Even though it was getting dark, Demencia could still make out the details on the creature. It had the head of a human—a woman, if she had to assign a gender—whom was covered from the shoulders down in a cape/cloak hybrid that appeared to be made from the hides of the various local fauna; it looked soft to the touch. The creature wore what appeared to be some kind of crown made out of some sort of wood, with a gem that appeared to be amber centered over its forehead as well as a second amber gem floating gently above its head.

It’s red, glowing eyes travelled Demencia’s entire body, as if determining the threat the lizard woman held to it and the moth creature; it took all of her willpower not to react when its eyes stopped on her hands. She hadn’t noticed the white-knuckle grip she’d had on them, but she refused to let go; her pride would not allow it.

The creature’s eyes flickered away from the feathers to Demencia’s face, an unreadable look on its face. She, out of habit, had almost giggled at the creature; she doubted it would have been her usual carefree giggle. This creature unnerved her more than she was willing to admit. It’s eyes travelled to the moth creature. Neither being said a word, yet seemed to know exactly what had been nonverbally said.

Before she could even let out a squeak of surprise, the moth creature disappeared. It grabbed the back of her shirt and went soaring into the night sky, covering distance at an incredible speed. The other creature disappeared back into the underbrush as if the events under the treetops had never transpired.

Demencia yelped in a mixture of panic, fear, excitement, and delight as she looked down at the forest. They were so far up that the trees took on the appearance of model trees used for tabletop DND style games, the light from Flug’s campfire appearing to be no more than a lit-up dot next to the road. She could make out the minuscule but distinguished outline of Dr. Flug jumping up and down in apparent panic. Guess he tried looking for her, probably when the moth creature screeched.

Demencia grinned in her usual manic style and flapped both her arms in greeting as the light of the camp fire and Dr. Flug grew more distant; absently, she wondered if he’d seen her soar off into the night.

Well that wasn't good at all. 

Flug paced around the camp site nervously before stopping in front of the silent and foreboding car where Black Hat was sleeping. Wait, did Black Hat even sleep—No, this was not the time to question that! For all he knew, Demencia could be hurt or dead by now! The scientist whimpered as he crept towards the car’s driver side door. He gulped, closed his eyes, and knocked on the door.

"Sir--"

"Why aren't you two asleep yet?! I don't want you falling asleep in the damn car during the drive!" Black Hat yelled from within the car. He sounded slightly tired, maybe he was a light sleeper, well if he was asleep in the first place.

"W-well sir, I would be sleeping right now but --" 

"Is it too cold? You should've brought a blanket then." 

"W-Well yes but that's not the point. Sir, I... I think Demencia got taken by some kind of... b-bird thing...?"

There was a moment of silence before Flug leapt back with a yelp when Black Hat pushed open the door with a huff.

"I had a feeling something was going to happen, but I was HOPING that nothing would." Yep he was definitely irritated about this. "Well, where the hell did she go, Flug?!"

Flug was still shaking as he pointed in the direction they went. Black Hat's eye narrowed to nearly slits as the path to Demencia led further into the forest. "So she's in THERE?" Black Hat exhaled irritably and massaged his forehead. "It'll be faster if I get her, if I sent you I would probably have to find you TOO." He trudged forward into the forest, only turning his head back to the campsite to order Flug to "try and protect the car" or he would be the one to end up "missing in action". 

 

The light of the moon lit what little it could through the dense foliage above his head, doing little for him. Not for the first time, he counted his admittedly few lucky stars for his ability to see almost perfectly in the dark. The further he traveled, the more the forest became… twisted, was the best way he could put it. Trees weren't normally supposed to bend like that, nor were their leafless branches supposed to look like hands clawing at the air. Was he even going the right way at that point? He hoped he was; a noise that shouldn’t be in a forest quelled his worries. Music, more specifically a harp, wove its way through the trees like a snake slithering through the underbrush. He followed the music in the hopes of finding his underling.  
It felt like hours before he reached what was hopefully his destination. With a frown, he gazed up at the towering willow tree in the middle of a clearing. Thick foliage blocked his view from what was hidden in its branches. Strange light emitted from it, along with the sound of the harp. This had to be the place. It just had to be.

He made his way inside the dense foliage, carefully making his way towards the trunk. It appeared to be an average willow aside from its size; its very strange feeling gave it away as truly abnormal. The feeling was surreal, as if something was meddling with his vision to give him the visual equivalent of a child’s lie. From what he could see, there were a lot more branches that seemed to tangle up around the top. There was also some movement within the leaves; strange creatures that were hiding.

"Greetings...?” He called out, opting to contain no emption in his tone of voice. He did not wish to anger the tree’s occupants. “I do apologize for disturbing anyone or anything living in there, but it seems that you've got something of mine."

Just like that the creatures scattered and the music stopped. There was some rustling from up above and soon the woman dropped down onto one of the thick branches, shaking the overhanging leaf veil that was attached to it.  
From what Black Hat could see, this creature had the head of a human with several strange markings on the skin he could see outside of its cloak. Whatever it was, it didn’t feel human to him.

"...Are you here to save your friend?" Her voice was calming, a tranquil quality that felt more like a drug than a soothing summer day; yet there was a slight hint of anger in it. 

Black Hat was unperturbed by the figure and with a brow raised, he offered her a grin that had no warmth.

"Retrieve would be a better term to call it...and she isn't a friend, just a minor inconvenience." He responded as he took three steps forward. "Believe me, uh, ma'm, I would love to leave her in your company but I.. need her back." He hated that he outright admitted to that. The other shook her head.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't allow that. Your minor inconvenience has hurt one of my Cryptids. And I am sick of it," She started to sound less calm, untampered and untamed anger oozing into her voice like sickly sweet honey. "Sick of you humans always trying to mess with them for whatever reason!" 

Black Hat's grin melted away into a firm line, though some of his sharp teeth poked out from a corner. He rolled his eyes in frustration, attention never leaving the entity on the branch.

"I see.” His voice was honey-sweet, laced with false caring and barely hidden frustration. “Unfortunately, this isn't the first time she's messed up. I deeply apologize on her behalf." He patted his chest where his heart would be if he were human.

"Also, humans?” He spoke as if that were an afterthought, lesser in value to his current dilemma. “I'm... sorry to hear that. The only thing that can be considered humane here is that pathetic excuse-“ He paused for effect, pretending to gain some composure. “I mean, my acquaintance back at the camp site. Demencia doesn't have what it takes to be human." He pointed to himself with a mocking grin. "As for myself, I don't think you would want to know WHAT I am."

She gave him a strange look, "You're not human?" She leaned down, almost hanging off of the branch, and squinted at him. Black Hat narrowed his eyes in apprehension when he felt her eyes scan him from head to toe. He would do that too, but having it done on you makes you feel a little bit...wriggly? No, a tinge invulnerable. Disgusting. "... Oh! Yep, definitely not human. Whoops..." Just how horrible was her eyesight? "By the way, my guess is... Eldritch Horror?" 

"Close enough, ma'am." He shrugged and walked over, stopping just beneath the low branch she was standing on and looked at her, his eye level to hers; Time to get back on topic. "Anyways, I swear to you that Demencia won't hurt any more of your 'Cryptids'. Perhaps we can negotiate? I do have to be somewhere in a few hours."

She dropped down from the branch. First thing she noticed: she was much taller than him, though he didn't seem intimidated by that at all.

"Hmmm... what exactly do you have in mind with a Negotiation?" A sharp smile blossomed again on his face as soon as he realized that the tables have turned to his favor; that's what it seemed to him.

"Ah, yes. Before we get down to REAL business, I should introduce myself. I am Black Hat," He told her with a proud wave of his hand. "And with pleasure should I owe this transaction to...?"

"I am the Cryptid Queen" She spoke with a bow, smile on her face. He wasn’t sure why she bowed if she proclaimed herself a Queen. It did, however, sort out his needing to ask for her pronouns. Either way, he’d seen far worse than self-proclaimed royalty.

Black Hat lifted the brim of his hat slightly after Cryptid Queen had bowed to acknowledge the gesture. "Pleasure to be doing business with you, Cryptid Queen." 

A snap could have been heard within the Queen's cape, the Mothman soon appeared from the mess of branches, along with Dementia. She appeared to be unharmed. "BLACK HAT!" Demencia cried in glee as she was plopped down on the ground near Cryptid Queen. As much as she was trying to sprint towards him with her outstretched hands, she was held on the spot by the grip of the other cryptid.

"Oh. I didn't expect you to actually show her yet, but i guess it is reassuring to see that she's.. fine" he really wasn't reassured, more like slightly disappointed. "Anyhow back to the deal. Demencia for any kind of tool you need. I'll make it"- he snapped his fingers for effect "-happen!" And by that he ment Flug. He was the inventor after all. 

The Cryptid had to think about this for a bit, did she really need anything? She was never really one to use weapons or anything. And she didn't want to just let Demencia go. Black Hat seemed to noticed that the cryptid was taking an awfully long time to answer, "To be honest you do seem pretty well off at the moment. I suppose there's any OTHER way we can do this exchange. Do you WANT anything?" 

Cryptid Queen thought about that for a moment, and soon her face went blank. She had an idea "I want... you to fight me!" She grinned. Was that an excuse to see how strong Black Hat is? Yes, and besides it had been far too long since she had gotten into a fight.

Black Hat's body went rigid for a split second. Things had gotten a lot more interesting. "I don't think Demencia is worth fighting for" he murmured. "However if that's the only way to get this over with, then I'll happily oblige" he grinned once again, yet that time it was genuine. "I'll allow you the first strike, your majesty. As this is your idea"

Cryptid Queen's eyes went wide and her pupils became little dots. The grin she already had got even wider before she started laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHA, PERFECT!" she yelled, causing any nearby cryptids to scatter. Either going up to higher branches or leaving the tree all together. Mothman flew up to a higher branch with Demencia, both awaited the fight.

 

Cryptid Queen took a few steps back before grabbing the front of her cape and tossing elsewhere, it landed on a branch. As for her crown, it seemed to have vanished. Her body was black from the neck down, like it was made of shadows or maybe even the void itself, well probably not that but you never know. It looked like she was about to make a running start, but the moment she stepped forward it was like a blur. Just like that she was in front of Black Hat and slapped him right across his face. A loud crack was heard. 

Black Hat reeled backwards, clutching his face, it was stinging and if he weren't human his neck would have broke. He bared his teeth into a grin. Wasting no time, he retaliated. The Eldritch lashed forward with his arm; however it was no longer a regular arm, it had shifted into a mass of convulsing flesh, absolutely disgusting. It snaked towards the Cryptid and aimed right for her abdomen. 

Cryptid Queen's eyes widened, she didn't expect that at all. Luckily she was faster and jumped up out of the way, landing on one of the high up branches. She looked down at him, studying him. Black Hat took a few steps forward, "I'm just going to say this now, since it'll probably bother you when it's already done, don't hang around your beloved tree unless you want it to stay in one piece." With that he swung the monstrous limb towards Cryptid Queen, knocking her off the branch. Said branch was also cut down, a groan of breaking ancient wood filling the night air as it fell down to the floor.

Cryptid Queen steadied herself in the air, landing on her feet like a cat. Still trying to keep her balance when the branch fell, causing the ground to shake around them. Quickly Black Hat's second arm also transformed into another monstrosity, and with a pretty clichè yet badass villain laugh, he lashed again towards the Queen. The tip of the limb having a sharp bladed edge with one task to perform, to pierce the damn prey. Once again she evaded the attack by jumping, although instead of landing on a branch she landed on the limb itself. She extended her claws and quickly ran towards Black Hat, slashing at his face and wherever else her claws could reach. 

He hissed loudly as he reeled back once more, appendages reforming back to normality to grasp his face that had been shredded by claws. "Always for the face..." oh he was not too happy about this. Shreds of dark grey skin convulsed horribly beneath his own hands, as his face shifted repeatedly, as if it continued to change into a disgusting chaotic mess. From his gaping mouth came tendrils and a spinning saw. The Eldritch lunged forward, grabbing the Queen's right arm. She tried to scratch him back but he batted it away. 

With a grunt he heaved her over his head before slamming her onto the ground. Leaving a mark IN the ground and on the back of her head. She was actually a bit disoriented from that, she could have sworn she saw stars. Quickly she shook her head and saw the tendrils with teeth that were coming out of his mouth snaked towards her, wait when did they grow teeth? Anyways since he slammed her to the ground, she had to return the favor. Grabbing some of the tendrils she spun around, slamming Black Hat into the tree trunk, which caused the entire thing to shake.

Black Hat's face retreated back to it's original shape and features as he mumbled out his frustration. He wondered if Demencia really worth all this trouble? Hell, the deal had gone this far, he might as well go all the way. Backing out wasn't an option either, it never really was. Cryptid Queen couldn't help but smile a little bit, but it quickly went away once realized her hands felt.. wet? upon closer inspection it was blood. 

"What the?..." when did that even happen- oh right, she remembered the tendrils had teeth. Black Hat noticed this, the sight of blood trickling down the Queen's palms was enough to re-motivate him, and he uttered a dark chuckle. With a claw, he traced the base of tree before ripping into it, tearing open a wormhole into an spiritual yet haunted plane of existence. The screams of the damned alone shook the weeping hollow's overhanging leaves.

Any Cryptids that were still around had fled to get away from that god awful sound. Even Mothman bailed, well actually it just went higher up again. Cryptid Queen covered her ears with her still bloody hands and shut her eyes. Jeez, and she thought her screeching could be bad. The Eldritch whipped around and then shifted his entire form into a convulsing mass of flesh riddled with teeth, saws, eyes and even MORE teeth, before rushing towards Cryptid Queen with the intention of engulfing her. 

Cryptid Queen slightly opened her eyes, only to see the monstrosity heading towards her. She couldn't move but she had to do something. She guessed it was about time she stopped holding back. Just then everything seemed to... well for a lack of a better word, glitch for a moment. Black Hat skidded to a stop, the Cryptid was nowhere to be seen.

Soon after that, the choir of the damned wilted away to silence. He turned his form to see that the Cryptid Queen was at the base of the tree. Right next to the mark the wormhole had left. Was it teleportation? Perhaps, but something odd did happen before she ended up where she was now. No time to dwell on it, though, he was halfway through with his patience.

"YOU'RE ͟DRAGGING ͠TH̢I̷S ͟ON͡ ̴FOR͞ MOR̕E THAN I̧T NEEDS ͝T҉O̧ B҉E,̡ SU̡REL͡Y ̢YOU'VE G͟OT͏ BETTER TH͝IN̡G͘S ̨TO҉ ͡DO?" he rushed towards her again, tendrils lashing, teeth bared, saws whirring and multiple eyes bloodshot in adrenaline. "B̵E̕͟C̶̷͠A̷̡͜US̡E I̷̡̧ ͜͝HAVE ̛A̧ ̢͝SCHEDULE ̨T͢O̴ ̨S͞T̸I̕͏C̢K̡̛ T̴҉̨O!"

This time Cryptid Queen wasn't fast enough to get away as large tentacles wrapped itself around her body and threatened to squeeze the living essence out of her like a hell's incarnate of an Anaconda. Cryptid Queen struggled to escape, and when she tried, openings burst through the flesh of the tendrils and teeth sprouted, digging into whatever flesh it could find. "Try and squirm out of this one, your Highness and you'll end up being more than just a sack of epithelium tissue and broken osseous matter." 

Ignoring his warning, Cryptid Queen still tried to struggle, causing the teeth to dig deeper into her. She tried her hardest to not scream in pain. There had to be something she could do, well her mouth wasn't covered. She opened her mouth, letting out a scream and it was soon silenced as she bit down hard, hoping that the grip would loosen even just a little bit. Black Hat didn't seem to care about that at all, the grip on her only got tighter. Well if that was the case, there was one thing she could do. She bit down harder and ripped off the piece, causing sickly green blood to spill. The grip finally loosened around her and she escaped.

Black Hat was furious. You can't just rip a piece off of Black hat, he was baffled that she had even considered that to be an option. Even though the wound quickly healed, not a trace of it was left. Realizing that he had once again lost sight of the Cryptid he turned back around, only to see her with that piece of flesh in her mouth. She gave him a disgusted look before spitting it out and wiping the blood around her mouth on her arm. 

Seeing all the marks on her arm caused Cryptid Queen to check the rest of herself, bite marks were everywhere and her own blood was just slowly dripping out. Well Black Hat did say that this had gone on long enough, and she actually agreed at this point. It was time to end it. She looked back up, only to see him heading towards her in a fit of rage. 

Cryptid Queen stood there, closed her eyes, and held out her arms; looking like she was about to embrace the sweet release of death. All of Black Hat's eyes locked on her, ready to strike. Just before he did, the Cryptid opened her eyes and everything had stopped, frozen in place, including Black Hat. It was as if time had stopped in that area. Cryptid Queen raised her arms, causing the both of them to be lifted up off the ground, along with anything else. Everything was going fast yet slow at the same time. Black Hat could have sworn he saw things in the corners of his eyes, yet when he looked there was nothing to be seen. Everything had basically become a glitchy mess. 

She looked right at him, her eyes rolled into the back of her head before moving her arms around. He had a bad feeling about this, the same surreal feeling he felt when he entered the tree was back and this time it was stronger. Everything felt weightless yet heavy. Was any of this even real? She could feel his unease and grinned. Moving her arms to a certain position, she snapped her fingers, the glitch effect intensified. Honestly she just hoped that this was effecting Black Hat in some way.

Soon Black Hat returned to his more, well humanoid form. Definitely more pleasing to the eyes. She sighed in relief, glad that it had effected him somehow. Although right after that happened she felt a surge of pain from within her body. Neither of them knew how long this had been going on, but it was a relief when it suddenly stopped. Everything that was floating had dropped to the ground, including them. 

Cryptid Queen curled up on the ground, doing that always took a lot out of her, a double edged sword. Yet she still gathered the strength and turned to see how Black Hat was. He was in a similar state, holding his head with one hand and muttering something that she could only classify as groans of pain. She guessed that instead of it physically hurting him it hurt him mentally.

She let out a weak laugh, "heh... worth it" she said, and immediately after that she coughed up a strange, black substance. Oh god everything was hurting. Alas she had to get up, stumbling while doing so. She limped over to Black Hat and held out her hand, "Good... Good fight.." she smiled, although this one was a lot less creepy and more genuine. Black Hat looked up and glared at her, ignoring her offer he got up by himself. 

So there they both were, Cryptid Queen, hurting and bleeding everywhere. Black Hat, looking a lot better then her, but he had the worst migraine ever. It was safe to say that neither of them were in the best shape to continue fighting. "Well.. I got what I wanted, a fight..." she sounded exhausted.

She looked up to find Mothman, it quickly flew down and finally let go of Demencia. Instantly she ran towards Black Hat, who was not in the mood to deal with her right now. He just tried to keep her at a distance. Black Hat looked back to the Cryptid, slightly disappointed that the fight ended like that. 

"Let's just get out of here" he turned to leave with Demencia, "such a waste of time" he murmured, but the Queen heard him. "A waste? Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!" Black Hat ignored her and kept walking. She sighed and appeared in front of them, either she glitched or just ran, probably the latter. "Ok fine, if it was.. that much of a waste, I'll make it up to you. If you ever need help with something or someone, just say so, I'll be more than happy to lend a hand." She smiled.

It looked like Demencia was about to say something, yet she was interrupted by Black Hat. "Look here Cryptid Queen, I don't need any help. Now, get out of my way" he threatened. An empty threat though as his head was still pounding and he wouldn't do anything, nonetheless she moved out of the way. 

And with that they left. Cryptid Queen looked around the tree, most of the cryptids were still gone. She shrugged, knowing that they would be back. She looked back down at herself, most of the blood had dried, although most of the wounds were still slightly bleeding. Mothman noticed this and gave her a worried look.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be fine. Uh.. could you go get the banadges though?" She asked. It nodded and flew back up to the mess of branches. Well that had been a very eventful night. She fought an Eldritch Horror and was now allies with him, well to her they were allies now.

 

Black Hat and Demencia finally made it back to their small campsite where Flug was waiting. He asked what happened, only to get a very detailed description of the fight that had happened from Demencia while Black Hat just went back in the car.. and locked it. Guess Flug and Demencia still had to sleep outside.

Black Hat hoped that would be the last he would see of Cryptid Queen, although chances are it probably wasn't. Anyways they all had to rest up, after all they still had a client to get to in the morning.


	2. Secret chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug goes to a Denny's

It had been a few months after the encounter with Cryptid Queen. Everything had been the same as always in Black Hat's manor, chaotic and whatnot. Although it was not Black Hat yelling at his employees this morning, but Flug and Demencia yelling in the kitchen. Flug holding a small empty box in his hand.

"I'm telling you Flug I didn't take your energy bars!" Demencia yelled. "Well who did then?! Because last time I checked you're usually the one to take everyone's snacks!" Flug retorted. "I mean... you're not wrong BUT I don't take energy bars! They taste gross anyway." Their argument continued until they were interrupted by the angry looking Eldritch Horror in the doorway. "It is six in the morning, what could you possibly be arguing about now?" Black Hat growled at them.

Flug pointed over at Demencia with the box in his hand and said "she ate the rest of my energy bars". "How many times do I have to tell you that i didn't?!" Just like that they were back to arguing like kids. "ENOUGH!" Black Hat roared, shutting them both up. "Flug you can just go buy more. You know that right?" he sounded irritated. "Sir it's the principal! And if Demencia didn't take them then who did?" Flug questioned no one in particular.

Black Hat glared at him, it was way too early for this. "Well Flug if this is so important you can just wait in the kitchen all night to see who did it. Although i wouldn't recommend that because you have work to do, remember?" Flug sighed and responded with just a simple "yes sir". Black Hat did have a point after all. Then again he still thought it was strange, he could have sworn that there was less of the food and snacks they have.

"Good" Black Hat stated. "Now, Demencia come with me. I have a job for you." Her face instantly lit up and she ran over to Black Hat. "Flug, get to work." With that they left, leaving Flug by himself. He threw the empty box away and headed to his lab.

While working on some sort of invention that Black Hat requested he started thinking. He couldn't remember the last time Black Hat actually ate something. Demencia said that she didn't eat his energy bars, although he slightly doubted that. Lastly 5.0.5 wouldn't steal food. This made him worry a little bit because if none of the people that lived in the manor did it... then who did?

Someone couldn't have broke into the manor. The security was always active most during the night and when all of them leave the place. Last night there was no alarm, no message, no sign of an intruder, nothing. Black Hat said to not stay in the kitchen all night but he had to do it now. If someone or something got into the manor last night he had to know.

 

Flug waited in the doorway, it was almost pitch black. The only source of light coming from a window due to the full moon. He stood there in silence for what seemed like hours, then again it probably was. He yawned and checked his phone which read '2:40 AM'. No wonder he was tired, he didn't even sleep well in the first place. 

Suddenly something strange started happening to his phone. It appeared to glitch out a little bit. Flug wondered if it was actually happening or if he was just sleep deprived. He happened to look up and saw something he didn't expect to see at all. A figure had appeared right there in the kitchen, the same glitchy effect on his phone surrounded it before fading away.

From the lighting there was only a few things he could make out. They we're tall, they wore some sort of cape, they had glowing red eyes, and they appeared to be just gliding on the floor towards the fridge. Many thoughts raced through his mind. Who was that, how did they get in here, ect. He looked back at his phone and it appeared to be fine, as if nothing happened to it.

This actually gave him an idea. Since he had no clue what this.. thing was capable of he could take a picture of it and show Black Hat. Who knows, he might know what it is. He took a picture right as the creature extended, what he could only describe as a shadowy hand, towards the fridge. Unfortunately the scientist forgot to turn the flash off and alerted the creature of his presence, definitely not his smartest moment.

The last thing he saw was the creature's eyes staring right at him before blacking out

 

When Flug opened his eyes he saw the night sky with all the stars and the moon. It took him a few moments to remember what had just happened but when he did he instantly shot up in a panic. Clearly he wasn't in the manor anymore, he wasn't even in the front yard due to the hard ground. It seemed like he was in the middle of nowhere. He turned around and saw a small building, the only building for miles probably, with a few lights on in it.

Said lights let him see little bit but what truly lit up the area was the sign next to the building that said 'Denny's'. At that point Flug was more confused then anything. How on earth did he end up in a Denny's parking lot. Oh wait, it had to been the creature! He quickly checked the pockets of his lab coat, luckily everything was still there, including his phone.

He went to check the picture of the creature, he also noted that it was now three in the morning, making the whole experience even more surreal. He sighed in relief when he found the picture, afraid that something had happened to it. The creature in the picture was blurry, it was the only thing that was blurry. Flug could still make out some details though.

It appeared to be an extremely tall woman with markings on her face. She wore a crown with a gem that floated above it and a long cape or cloak, he wasn't sure. Last but not least there was the arm that was extending out from the cape/cloak/whatever. It was completely dark and didn't seem natural at all. Well he had no idea who that was but that was the least of his worries.

 

Flug still had to get back to the manor somehow...

 

It was almost noon by the time Flug finally got back to the manor. When he did he was met by Black Hat who didn't look pleased at all, then again his scientist completely vanished without a trace. "Where in the hell have you been?!" he shouted. "... A Denny's parking lot" was all Flug said.

Demencia, who had been just chilling on some couch, sat up when he said that. "Did you get anything?" She asked. Flug just shook his head and Black Hat was dumbfounded. "Why.. why the.. Flug why?" even he was at a loss for words.

"Look I have no idea either. But I'm pretty sure that it had something to do with this" he showed Black Hat the picture as he said that. He squinted at the picture for a few seconds before his eye widened. "You have got to be kidding me!" he had gone too long without being angry.

"Sir, do you know who it is?" Flug asked, glad that he did end up taking a picture. Black Hat sighed, his hand covering his eyes. He seemed completely done at that point. "That Flug, is Cryptid Queen" Demencia got up and ran over to them to see the picture.

The Cryptid Queen. He remembered Demencia telling him all about her back when they were all in the woods. So that was the cryptid that he didn't get to meet that night. First she fights an Eldritch Horror and then she sneaks into his manor to steal some food.

Demencia walked over and poked Flug’s bag, right where his nose should be. "I told you I didn't eat your energy bars~" she teased, sounding all smug about it because she was right. "Oh right... sorry about that" Flug apologized.

"You two." Black Hat addressed them. "I'll handle the cryptid and you both can just get back to work. Understand!?" At the same time they said "Yes sir" and "Sure thing!" Before walking off in different directions.

Once again Black Hat had to deal with the Cryptid Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh i wrote this due to sudden inspiration and impulse and no one helped me edit it i hoped you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat had Cryptid Queen have a chat

For the next few nights, Black Hat waited in the kitchen. He had a few things to say to that thieving cryptid. Flug explained exactly what happened that night. There was the glitchy effect, Cryptid Queen appeared a little bit in front of a window, and she walked over to the fridge. So there he was, standing against that wall and just waiting. 

The cryptid hadn't appeared since that night, maybe she didn't want to risk it again. Then again this is the Cryptid Queen.

Right on que Black Hat felt a familiar sensation, followed by the cryptid appearing ahead, her back turned to him. The same glitchy effect and feeling he felt that night subsided as she made her way over to the fridge. She opened it up, causing the only light to emit in the room, then again he can see in the dark and hell she probably can too. She rummaged around before retrieving a small styrofoam container and opening it up, chicken wings that Dementia got yesterday. 

Time for him to actually say something. "Hello again, Cryptid Queen"

Cryptid Queen nearly jumped and she turned around, container still in hand. "Oh.. hey" she laughed nervously, she was caught red handed.

Black Hat wanted to settle things differently this time. He gestured to the table, he was still a gentleman of sorts and it would be rude to not offer this 'guest' somewhere to sit. She nodded, put the container back, and finally closed the fridge. Cryptid Queen sat in one of the chairs... it was a bit small for her but she managed. He sat in the chair opposite of her. 

He stared at her, the Cryptid Queen was very, very hard to read. Her face was blank as she stared back at him, neither of them could tell what the other was thinking. Black Hat had a few questions, and also wanted to avoid that one attack of hers that gave him a headache. He shuddered at the thought of dealing with that again.

"I just want to talk this time. And ask a few questions, ok?" He asked the cryptid. She nodded. 

"So you're the one that snuck into the manor, stole food although I'm not too angry about that, and sent Dr Flug to a Denny's out of all places?"

"Yeah, he couldn't take a hit for the life of him! Then again I did move pretty fast"

"...what?"

"I punch people to send them to Denny's" she stated with a grin.

Black Hat had so many questions but most of them would have to wait. 

"Why a Denny's?" He asked, to which she responded with "why not a Denny's? They have cryptic energies"

"Why did you send Dr Flug there?" He demanded an answer. 

"Wellll... he startled me and I panicked.." she explained, clearly embarrassed by that ordeal.

"Fair enough. How did you figure out where I live?"

"Saw you drive past the forest again and curiosity got the better of me. I didn't expect you to live in the middle of a city! Then again I can't complain, more places to get food from"

"That brings me to my next question. Why steal food?"

She shrugged, "Cryptids gotta eat. I mean sure we can hunt but sometimes we can't catch a lot. Also Mothman really likes crackers. So yeah it's either that or stealing from people who go camping"

"Can't you just buy food?"

"I have no money and I really, really don't like being out in public. Too many eyes, too many people, too many people staring at me. It's the absolute worst feeling for me. I mean I do have a disguise when I really have to but people will still stare"

"What makes you say that?"

"...people tend to stare at you when you're 8ft" she deadpanned.

Yeah that's a valid answer. 

"Right then. I could actually use your help" he recalled back to after the fight. Cryptid Queen grinned, "need to get rid of something? Or someone"? Black Hat shook his head. "You can get into this place without setting off any alarms."

The cryptid thought for a moment. "Yeah, so?"

"I have a job that you could do. You can test the security systems to make sure everything's in working order, any improvements that Dr Flug makes to it and occasionally some of his other inventions. You seem sturdy enough to not get killed instantly" he explained. 

She laughed at that last part. "Yeah you got me there, and that seems easy enough"

"Good. In return... I will allow you to keep taking food, but not all. I'll allow you to stay here and I might also give you a key. How does that sound to you?"

"Sounds good to me!" She seemed excited about this. Hell Black Hat was too, he might also get Flug to study her so he can learn more of what she's capable of but we'll see. Also he only really has to pay her in food, it's a win win.

"Excellent, come back tomorrow. Now get the hell out my manor right now before I kick you out myself" his tone changed as he threatened her. "Will do!" and with that she stood up and ran over to the window, glitching out right before she hit it and disappearing all together. Guess she really didn't want to get into a fight this time either.

Black Hat left the kitchen and headed to Flug's lab, the scientist was probably still up at this hour and he just couldn't wait to tell him about deal he just made. Who knows what kinds of things he would end up adding to the security systems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sudden inspiration part 2 return of Jafar
> 
> 2\. I have not kept up with anything so I apologize for every inconsistency I will most definitely make.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my friends Wheat Thins (AphVirginia here and land-of-dragons-and-frogs on tumblr) and GD (GuyDiiamond on tumblr) for beta reading this and improving it.
> 
> Also don't expect anything else from me


End file.
